A computing environment may comprise various types of storage configurations, such as a cluster storage network, locally attached storage, a high availability pairing of two storage nodes where a primary storage node provides clients within access to data on storage devices and a secondary storage node acts as a failover node for the primary node, etc. A client may determine that data is to be copied to one or more destinations. For example, the client may implement a mirroring command where data from a first storage node is to be mirrored to plurality of destinations, such as a second storage node, a third storage node, etc., over various types of transports that may be heterogeneous.
Unfortunately, the client may implement separate data copy commands per destination and transport because merely a single data copy command over a single transport type to a single destination may be supported. Implementing a plurality of data copy commands may be computationally burdensome on the client because additional processing resources and/or bandwidth may be used for the data copy commands. Additionally, the client will need intimate knowledge about how to implement the various types of transports since the transports (e.g., TCP, IP, Ethernet, a local storage protocol used to access locally attaches storage, a cluster to cluster communication protocol, an inter-cluster data protocol, or any other storage protocol) and/or the destination may be heterogeneous. For example, the client may need to understand various aspects of a local storage protocol, a remote storage protocol, a high availability pairing protocol, a cluster storage protocol, etc. Thus, memory, processor, and/or bandwidth resources may be consumed by protocol aware software on the client for separately implementing the data copy commands over the various types of transports. Additionally, if a particular protocol aware software application is not available to the client, then the client may be unable to mirror the data over a corresponding transport to a destination storage node.